Road trip to Hell
by pYrimidhead
Summary: 5 teenagers find themselves inside the hell known as Silent Hill. Read & Review, if you have suggestions also post pls :
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Road trip to Hell

Chapter 1: Lost

It was a dark Wednesday afternoon, me and my friends were on our first road trip.  We were heading to, well, any place we can get to on 60 bucks worth of gas.  It wasn't much of a road trip, but we went anyways.  

"Hey turn on the radio" My friend, Justin asked

"Which station?"

"I don't care, anything this Hicksville has"

I turned on the radio, but the only thing I got was static.

"What the hell? Your radio broke or something?" Justin asked

"It wasn't when I left"

I was puzzled, the radio worked fine before we left.  In the car was five of my friends.  Justin, Julie, Brandon, Joshua and some girl who's real name no one knows, everyone calls her Aut, since that's all she ever says her name is.  We were driving on a highway on a hillside, when it suddenly got very foggy.

"Hey I think your windows are foggy" Justin said stupidly

"Hey if anyone spots a gas station or something, tell me" I said loudly, trying to get their attention.

The fog was so thick you couldn't see five feet in front of you, so I started to slow down.  Along the road, I spotted a motorcycle dumped on the side of the road.

"Whoa, Maybe we should check it out" I said

"Why bother?" Justin said

"Ummm maybe in case someone's hurt, dumbass"

"Fine, whatever, just leave me out of it, there could be like a serial killer around, ya know"

My friend Justin was a little on the paranoid side.

I got out, and started looking for some signs of life, or death.  I realized it was a police Cycle, and got a little scared. If whatever did this could take down an armed cop, what chance do I have against him?  I found some identification, Cybil Bennett.  I thought I had heard that name before… And then I remembered.  In the newspaper, they had said they were looking for an officer that had been missing for some time.  She was sent to some town to investigate some weird happenings there, and that was the last anyone heard of her.  On the side of the cycle, I found a spare gun, and I decided to take it, remembering what Justin said. I quickly climbed back into the van.

"Hey what's with the firearm?" Justin asked me

"Ummm just for protection…" I said

I started driving again, and not too far from the motorcycle, I found what appeared to be skid marks, as if someone had driven off the hillside. I stopped again.

"This is too weird…first the cycle, and now this."

"Aww come on, its just some retard drove off the cliff, now come on"

Maybe he is right, I thought.  I'm starting to sound like Justin I realized.  We continued further into the foggy hillside.  From behind us, I could spot something that resembled a bus or truck, very hard to tell in this fog.  It seemed to be speeding up, so I pulled over to let it pass.  But as I pulled over, it did too.  So I started to speed up.

"Hey that isn't too smart, you know with the fog and all."

"That might be the guy who did that to that cop" I said

"You sound like me now"

"Maybe cause you have been right a lot"

I started going faster, hitting the 50 mark.

"Hey slow down man, you ok?"

The van started swerving.

"Hey watch the road!" I heard Joshua say

I noticed the road was covered in a sheet of ice, and at that time realized I had made a big mistake.  I tried to hit the brakes, as I saw a sign that read: Road out ahead.  The van started spinning as it slid on the ice, and the last thing I could remember was a sudden falling feeling…


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

Chapter 2: Destiny

"Where am I?"

I looked around and observed my surroundings.  The room was completely dark except a single light in the corner of this room.  Strange noises are surrounding me.  Footsteps echoed in the small, eerie room.

"Who's there?" I said nervously

No answer. The footsteps drew closer. I started to panic.

"Please answer me!" I shouted, but still no response.  I started to run in any random direction., hoping to find some safe spot.  The footsteps drew closer, the sound of some metallic object being dragged on the cement floor could be heard. I kept running until I hit a dead end.

"Please don't hurt me!"  I shouted, and then I saw the gleam of something metallic, a gigantic sword being swung at Me.  I closed my eyes and awaited death---

HOOOONK!

I jumped up and hit my head on the roof.

"Son of a..."I muttered through watery eyes.

I had fallen on the horn, 

_I was dreaming all that…. _I thought wearily

"Man.... that was a messed up dream..."

"Where am I?"

I looked around the wreck first that used to be a crappy van. 

 _No loss there _He thought.

The area was very foggy, you couldn't see five feet ahead.  But it wasn't the eerie silence or the wrecked car that got to me, what did, was everyone was missing...


	3. Chapter 3: Wandering

Chapter 3: Wandering

_I hope to God their not dead_

I got out of the wreck, and winced at an intense pain on the back of my head.  I felt the back, which was already matted with blood.  

_Where am I?_

I looked around the mysterious city for a bit, shuddering at the silence. The fog was too dense to see anything.

_Is this a ghost town?_

I started to wander around the area blindly, hoping to find some life or better yet, my friends.__

I turned down some street, sign was missing, when something caught my eye.  It was a truck or something that appeared to have slid off the hillside.

_That explains the railing above._

I opened the driver door to see if anyone was inside.  All I found was a drivers license.

"Harry Mason huh? Not too smart it appears," I muttered while examining the wreck. I also found a notebook with scribbles on it.

_Looks like from a child..._

I felt sad that a child had been through this, when I heard a strange noise in the distance.  The sound resembled someone moaning of pain.

_Maybe it's this Harry guy_ I thought

I closed the vehicle door and started walking cautiously towards the noise.  I continued until I found something.  Justin was hanging on a door to an adult book and video store.

_I Shoulda known... _I thought grimly.

"So close...." Justin kept muttering

"Even in the face of danger, your still as perverted as ever." I said loudly.

Justin jumped up and quickly spun around.

"Nick! Finally someone finds me!" Justin said joyfully.

"Well, you went to the most obvious place you would be at"

"I know, aren't I brilliant?" He said stupidly

 "Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Dunno, just been wandering around, looking for anyone, this place is deserted you know?"

"Duh!"

"Hehe…kind of obvious isn't it"

I sighed heavily.

"Lets look for the others then ditch this ghost town"

"In what?"

"Oooo Yeah….we crashed didn't we…"

"God….Justin you must try to be this dumb or something…"

"Yep!"

I shook my head.  We started walking down the street.  Justin kept looking back at the store with a sad look on his face.  We kept following the moaning noise, but at a slower pace, due to slight fear.

"Whoa, awesome!" Justin said

He ran over to an antique shop and picked up what appeared to be an old samurai sword.

"Hey, might as well have a souvenir from this trip, and who knows, that murderer could still be around…" He said nervously.

We continued further into the ominous mist, searching for any life. 

**I'm sorry…I cant continue writing right now…one of my good friends is dieing in the hospital and I just cant write anymore right now… **I'm sorry..


	4. Chapter 4: Demon

Chapter 4: Demon

Justin and I continued to wander the eerie streets of this unknown town.  The strange sound grew louder as we approached it.  We continued until we found something that made us rethink our trail.  A large smear of what appeared to be blood bathed the street intersection. When Justin saw it he jumped back and tripped over something.

"Wha…what in the hell is that?" Justin asked

"Looks like blood…" I said nervously

"Blood?! I'm getting out of here!" 

"Justin jumped up and started dashing the opposite direction than we were going, when he stopped.

"What was that I tripped over?" He asked

"Dunno…lets have a look"

From where we were standing it appeared to be a dog that might have gotten run over.  But on closer examination, we found it must have been a lot worse than a car accident.  Its former shell of its head was now a bloody mess, with bits and pieces of its head everywhere.  The side of its body was completely exposed to the world, with its insides horribly disfigured and the smell of rotting meat emitting from it.  Splinters were all over its hideous body, as if beaten with a wooden stick.

"Holy Shit, what the hell is that?!" Justin shouted

"Ummm…lets find everyone and leave as soon a possible" I said urgently

Justin and I started walking at a fast pace along the foggy street.  After about 5 minutes of wandering and finding no more hideous things like before, our luck ran out.  We found another one of those dogs…only this one was alive, and looked hungry.

"Aww…poor dog" Justin said, and I shot him a double take

"Ummm…Justin….I think you should look closer.." I said nervously while stepping back a bit.

Justin stepped closer and after about 3 seconds jumped back with a horrified look on his face.  The dog looked just like the other one, but was breathing.

"Are you sure its alive Nick?" Justin asked stupidly

"Well isn't it breathing? That usually means its alive"

"Well….you never know…it could be just escaping gasses.."

Justin's theory was soon proved wrong.  The dog got up slowly and sniffed in the air.  After about 4 seconds it barred its teeth and started growling.  He had found us.  This one appeared to have no eyes, he found us by scent.  When the dog lunged toward Justin, he screamed like a little girl and started running.

"Dumbass, Use the sword!" I shouted after him

Soon he had disappeared into the fog.  Suddenly I heard a grotesque sound like something tearing into flesh.

"Justin!!"  I shouted, and dashed over to where he had run to.

When I got their, I found Justin and the dog not moving.  I started to cautiously walk over their, fearing the dog was still alive.  But as I approached I soon realized the dog was dead, for he was missing his head.  The sword in Justin's hand was stained red with blood.  

"J…J…Justin?" I whispered

No sign of life.  I knelt next to him and checked his breathing.  Their was no breathing.  Last I checked his pulse…their was no pulse.. I stared at the carcass of my friend, wondering how he died, feeling myself struggling not to cry. Their was no visible sign of the cause of death.  This puzzled me greatly, he couldn't have just dropped dead…could he?…


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

Chapter 5: Darkness

After examining the body of my fallen friend some more, still unable to find anything that caused his death, I decided it was a fruitless search, and I got up slowly, but first grabbed the sword he had used. 

_Might as well take it, I doubt I can find any ammo for that gun anyways._

I wandered aimlessly down Bachman road, still with a glimmer of hope of finding something alive, and not festering. My heart sank even deeper when I hit a cave-in on the road.

_What the hell could have caused this! Why is this town so screwed up?_

Seeing no possible way to cross this gaping hole, I start going down Matheson street, to yet again hit another cave-in. I turn and head down Levin street, and then stopped dead in my tracks. I Could hear the panting of something...and it was getting closer. In the distance I could see another one of those disfigured dogs, and it seemed to be locked in on me. Panicking, I drew the gun and fired a shot, which missed badly. I fired two more shots at it, one making contact directly in its head, the other hitting a nearby tree. The dog stopped with a sickening thud as its body contorted in pain...but then the dog rose up agian and started at me.

_What's with this dog? Why wont it die_?

As the dog leapt at me, to deal its killing blow, i drew that sword in a feeble attempt to stop it. I just simply held the sword in front of me, hoping the dog would hurt itself, and to great luck, it did. The dog sliced itself open on the blade of my sword, falling to a bloody pile in front of me in two halves.

_I killed it...I cant believe I killed something.. even if it meant to kill me.._

The bloody body of the "dog" twitched a few more times then was still. I sighed and put the sword back into its sheath, then continued down Levin street longer. A bloodied doghouse caught my attention, as I approached it, I also noticed the door to the house was wide open. I approached the door and knocked on it for some reason, hoping to hear a response, but none came. Saddened by no response, I entered and noticed it was a relatively small house. A door to the right of me was open, and inside was a dojo-esque room, but with nothing more in it so I closed it. The wall had a map on it with various spots circled, marked and otherwise graffitted. It said on it "Keys to the eclipse" but nothing else of interest. When I stepped outside, reality just got even more confusing, as I wondered if I ever woke from the crash. When i stepped into the backyard, everything turned from foggy daylight to total darkness. I was shrouded in complete darkness. Blinded by this darkness, I wandered with my arms stretched out, hoping to find my way that way. As I walked, I tripped over something round and fell face first on the ground.

_God Damn it, doesn't this world just keep getting funner or what? _I think to myself sarcastically

I feel around for the object I tripped on and found it, it seemed to be just a pipe, but feeling on it more, I broke something off and it ignited instantly with a red flare.

_A road flare? Why is this here?_ Then I remembered the cave-ins around town. Maybe people are still here then.

Walking a short distance I find another flare, and then another, collecting them since flares can run out. As I wander aimlessly into the dark abyss before me, my mind wonders slightly if all of this is a mad dream...or have I truly stepped into Hell? And what has become of my friends?

**Authors note: Well? What do you people think? Should I continue after awhile with no updates? Give me your feedback**


	6. Chapter 6: Delusion

Chapter 6: Delusion

As I wandered down this abysmal darkness, the sounds of creatures can be heard…walking…dragging…searching for a lost soul to feed on. As I walked along this road, I was following a trail of bullets on the ground, it seemed I was not the only person lost in this strange world. Along the way bodies of more dogs littered the ground, as well as some other creature that resembled a bird, their festering bodies creating a nauseating smell. As I followed the trail of death, it lead me to a building I could not tell what it is in this darkness. I ignited another flare, and then approached the double doors.

_I wonder who has been here before me…couldn't be any of my friends, they had no weapons…_

And then I realized something…with all these creatures around, how could they stand any chance of survival? Finding this new thought hard to swallow, I entered the doors.

Inside, it was as black as it was outside. The building reeked of death. As I walked in further, not noticing where I was going, a sound filled the room that sent a shock down my spine.. it was like a squeak sound, almost like a mouse. I looked around frantically to find the source of the noise, only to find nothing. I sat down in the nearest chair to calm myself when I saw it. It resembled a child of some sort, but it was almost transparent as it wandered aimlessly around the room, making that same sound. Suddenly, as if it heard my thoughts, it turned to me and walked to me slowly. As it approached I panicked, wondering if the little shadow was dangerous. As it drew closer, I drew out my gun, aimed carefully and fired. I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger, and then opened them slowly to see if I hit it. I just kept walking towards me, unfazed by the shot. I fired two more shots at it, this time with my eyes open. The bullets hit dead on its head, but did nothing and passed right through. I drew my legs up off the ground and looked at it as it approached, but just then, it looked as if the little thing tripped. It fell over and disappeared, with one final squeak.

I sat there in silence, wondering if it was truly gone, and after a few minutes I came to the conclusion that it was. I rose slowly off the chair and looked around the room cautiously, to see if there were any more things. Silence filled the air and I sighed with relief. I walked to the other doors and opened them slowly, peering into the deserted hallway. I can hear faint noises echoing in the halls, so I nervously clutch the hilt of the sword and walk into the hallway, against my better judgment.

The air was heavy in this hall. My head had a dull pain in it.

_Probably from the crash_, I thought.

As I wandered down the hall, I spotted numerous bodies of what looked like children, except the lacked any face. I only glanced at them as I passed, not wanting to see how they died, but as I walked along, I failed to notice something approaching from in front of me. I walked right into it, and suddenly felt a searing pain come from my left leg. I looked down and saw one of those faceless children, clutched in its hand was a small knife that was half way into my leg. I screamed out of shock and pain, jumped back and drew the sword quickly. I slashed at the creature quickly, missing the first few times, then hitting it right along the side of its head. It drew back in pain, but then continued pursuing me. Fearing for my life, I quickly slashed a few more times at it, missing a lot but finally hitting it again, this time decapitating its head. Its head fell to the floor with a sickening thud and rolled a few feet away. Its body slumped onto the ground, twitched a few times then lay still. After a few minutes of checking if I was safe, I fell to the ground and clutched my leg in pain. Blood poured from the wound, and I desperately tried to patch the wound with something. After unsuccessfully trying a few more times, I stood, only to almost fall again, but I caught myself on a chair before I did. I tried standing again, leaning on the wall for support. I walked a few more steps, and opened the closest door.

I stumbled into a class room and sat down in the nearest desk, oddly the only desk that wasn't pushed up against the wall. As I calmed myself down, I glanced down at the desk, noticing it surface wasn't smooth. On the desk was many carvings, some of which that read "Drop Dead" and many other things. Wondering slightly why this desk is singled out of the rest, my mind wanders again…slowly drifting away from conciseness, against my will…my mind blacks out…


End file.
